1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the collection, volume reduction, and transportation of scrap tires.
2. Background
Conventionally, scrap tire recyclers haul a tire collection trailer to a scrap tire collection site and park it there for so long as it takes for scrap tires to accumulate in an amount sufficient to fill the trailer with tires. A tractor is needed to haul the tire collection trailer from the scrap tire collection facility, to haul on to the customer, and then to haul the trailer from that location to another location and back to the recycling facility.